1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring spaghetti or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known devices particularly adapted for the measurement of spaghetti or other elongated noodles prior to cooking. At present, one must make a visual or manual estimation of the quantity of uncooked spaghetti or other noodles which will, when cooked, be an appropriate serving. Such an estimation is subject to error because of the changes in volume and rigidity of the noodles caused by cooking, frequently resulting in a smaller or larger serving of cooked noodles than desired.
The instant invention overcomes this error by providing a device which enables one to measure objectively the quantity of uncooked spaghetti which will when cooked equal the desired serving amount.